deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sean Devlin
Sean Devlin is the main character in The Saboteur. Sean is Irish-born, but he moved to France due to being wanted by the Irish government. He was a professional race-car driver and mechanic, until his "brother" Jules was killed by race car driver/Nazi agent Dierker. Since then, he committed his entire time to getting revenge on Dierker. The first scene of "The Saboteur" is Sean Devlin sitting in a strip club, known as Le Belle, when he is approached by one of the main characters, Luc, who tells him that he can tell Sean is not the average drunk. He tells Sean that he notices the hatred Sean feels toward the Nazis and tells Sean to meet him in the next street over if he wants to do something about it. of course that being the main objective you walk over to the next alley and Luc tells Sean that they are going to sabotage one of the nazi fueling stations. once you are finished sabotaging the fuel depot you go into a flashback. In 1940 Sean comes to Saarbrücken's Grand Prix. He almost wins the race but is cheated at the last minute by German Nazi Colonel Kurt Dierker, who later becomes the main antagonist. He shoots the wheels of the Aurora, Sean's race car. Later that day, Looking for petty revenge, Sean and his friend, Jules, go to a Nazi camp and drive Dierker's car of a cliff. Dierker catches Sean and Jules, and tortures them, thinking Sean and Jules were British spies. Eventually Dierker kills Jules, but Sean managed to escape. Sean runs to Paris under the Nazi conquest, and joins the French Resistance. The war is just the background of the story; Sean's passion is to avenge his best friend's death, and kill Kurt Dierker. (From The Saboteur wiki) Battle vs. Karl Fairburne (by Killermoves) Karl Fairburne looks through his sniper scope. Together with 4 OSS agents, and hidden inside the tower of Eiffel, he scans the city in search of his target. A saboteur by the name of Sean Devlin, who may or may not post a threat to the OSS' undercover network in Paris. "Keep sharp, and eye on the target," Karl said to his fellow OSS sniper. Sean walks the street of Paris with his entourage of 4 badass Free fighting French. They were looking for more Nazis to kill. Suddenly, a shot rang out, coming from the Eiffel tower. Sean took cover behind a cab, but one of the French fell down with a loud cry. A second shot rang out, but Sean and his resistance were well covered. He discovers that the snipers where stationed in the Eiffel tower 2000 yards away from them. "Cover me bitches!" He yells as he directed his men to fire at the Tower and ran. The Resistance' shots missed, but Karl picks one of the poor garson in the chest. Sean free runs through the streets; his speed and agility easily dodges the sniper fire. He and the resistance gets inside a cab and drive towards the tower. Karl and the agents continued to pour down, but the speed of the cab and its thickness saved Sean and the others from sniper kill. Arriving, Sean and the resistance gets out with their weapons and climbs the stairs. One OSS agent tried to kill Sean with a welrod, but Sean breaks his neck. One resistance managed to kill an agent with his mauser , but Karl suddenly kills him with a stealthy backstab afterwards. The last remaining resistance member fires his Stg full auto, killing an OSS agents who was charging at them with PPSh-41. But an agent cuts him in half with smg fire. Seeing his mates dead, Sean retreats to the upper floor of the tower. Karl and the remaining agent give change. As they ran towards the chair, Sean pulls fire with his automatic luger, killing an OSS agent , while Karl took cover. A dead end meets Sean at the floor. Karl fires his welrod and Sean took cover behind a table, returning fire with his luger. Pissed with rage, Karl threw his shitty welrod and pulled his enfield. He fired at Sean, and half of the wooden table shatter with its power. Sean landed hard on the floor, and stares at Karl and his rifle. "End of the line you son of a bitch," Karl said. "Any last prayers before I shoot your dick off and get a crepe afterwards. Cause fuck you you just made me hungry." Sean started laughing manaically at Karl. "What the fuck is funning!?" Karl said as he bludgeons Sean in the face with his rifle. Sean wipes the blood off his mouth and smiled, "No mate. This ain't no end of the line. You're one dangerous bastard you know that, but truthfully you are out of me bloody league." Suddenly Sean yelled and makes a run for it. In the confusion Karl fires a shot, hitting Sean in the back and he fells off the Eiffel tower. Karl hears Sean's yell as he falls to his demise. Karl gives a sigh of relief, and went to the edge to see Sean's dead body at the bottom. However, as he takes a peak, Sean's hand suddenly grabs him the balls, making him loose his breath. Sean didn't actually fall, but used his climbing skills to hang on the ledge. "Ya say I should say me last words now aye? Well I'm going ta say it cause this is the last time I'll seeing you're ugly face!" Sean said. He pulled Karl and threw Karl off, before yelling, "Fuck you! And fuck your wife and fuck your mother and fuck your daughter and fuck your granmama in the arse! You sick bastard!" And Karl falls hundreds of feet to his doom. Crying and pissing his pants as he fall. His body made a splatter on the bottom, spilling blood and shit everywhere in front of the horrified French eating their dinner. Sean just laughed at poor dead bastard. Before lighting a cigarette and walking away. Expert's Opinion Sean won because of his weapons and skills. Although Karl is a talented and trained sniper, Sean was more tactical, brutal and agile than Karl. His free running skill allowed him to close the gap with the sniper. And Sean had more skills than the stealthy Karl. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Desmond Miles (by Manofgod) Rome, 1947 Sean Devlin, the infamous Nazi-killing Saboteur, is walking in the streets of the City of Rome, smoking a cigar and admiring the people and their culture. Europe was at peace now, the war ended 2 years ago, and Sean was enjoying a luxurious life as a famous race car driver. While he was walking, a young man in a white hood bumped into him, almost making Sean lose his balance. His cigarette dropped into the ground, and he yells at the young boy to “Watch where he’s going.” The young man, an assassin by the name of Desmond Miles, only looked at him as he kept running. Several policemen, who were chasing Desmond, got tired and lost track of him, stopping right besides Sean Devlin. “il Bastardo!” one of the police said. Sean approaches them and asks, “What’s all the ruckus?” “That young boy is a thief who stole some documents from an office! We tried to stop him but that little monster… was just too fast...” Upon hearing this, Sean did some stretching and said, “Well ya coppers have to stop eating them lasagnas and pastas cause those are getting ya too fat. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen some action and this will do. I’ll try to chase down that lad for ya,” before leaving the police to chase down Desmond. Desmond however, was free running on top of some buildings, and Sean climbed up to try and get to him. Desmond easily leaped through some buildings and used his parkour skills to climb some of their highest peaks. Although Sean was a bit slower, he kept tagging on Desmond’s tail as the two chased each other on the rooftops. The young assassin looks back, and was surprised to see this Irishman who was doing great in keeping up with him. Although impressed, Desmond had enough running and he grabbed a custom made Mark 23 pistol and fires at Sean, yelling “I got no beef with you guy. Just leave me alone!” Sean was a bit surprised that this guy had a gun, and he takes cover while also drawing his automatic Luger. Desmond kept Sean pinned down with his pistol, but Sean managed to quickly take aim and let out a burst from his executioner pistol at full auto. Several bullets hit Desmond in the arm, making him drop his pistol and shouting, “You son of a bitch!” in pain. As the assassin fell down bleeding, Sean runs towards him and kicks him in the face. “Time to take you back to yer mamma, boy,” Sean said. “Fuck you!” Desmond said as he rolls out from a stomp from Sean, and punching the Irishman in the abdomen. Sean them sends a right hook that makes contact with Desmond’s face, almost knocking him out. But Desmond manage to keep himself conscious and jabs Sean in his throat. As Sean chokes, Desmond then punches him several times in the chest, before sweeping his feet and sending him one powerful sidekick to the torso in midair. The kick sent Sean falling from the building they were in, and he slams back first into a car below, flatting it and injuring Sean deeply. Three of his ribs and an arm was broken, several glass shards punctured his body, and he was splitting blood from his mouth. Seeing an opportunity for a coup degrace, Desmond draws his hidden blade and performs an air assassination from the building and straight towards Sean below. Sean looks up and sees Desmond gliding like an eagle towards him, and picking enough strength, manage to roll away from the car, as Desmond crashed into the car with his blade. Although uninjured, Desmond reeled from the landing. He then sees Sean limping away, before looking at him with a grin on his face. Sean holds up a detonator and presses the trigger, and watches as the car that Desmond was standing on exploded from a TNT bomb that Sean set up while he was there. Desmond then suddenly wakes up from the Animus 2.0 in the future, still shaken from the battle. The blast was powerful and the only debris that came out from it was Desmond’s flaming head that flew past a wounded Sean. The policemen arrived and called for medics to check on Sean. “Thank you signori, we owe you one.” “It’s fine is all. I haven’t been hurt like this for a very long time.” One of the policemen picks up Desmond’s smoking head, and they all look at each other, before a policemen said to Sean, “Say signori, we could use a man like you. We are impressed with what you did and we are needing a man with your specific talents in our little organization.” “Sorry sirs. But I’m not really that good siding with the law. And I’m kind of retired now from all the headbashing and fist fighting. This is actually my vacation…” “Oh we’re not policemen signori, and trust me, we pay a handsome price for a man such as you,” the policeman said before handing Sean a red Templar cross together with a business card. “Call us if you are ever interested,” he said as a confused Sean was finally being carried away to the ambulance. Expert’s Opinion Experts believed that while Desmond Miles had better free running and parkour skills, Sean Devlin was stronger, tougher and smarter than the assassin. While Desmond only excelled at close quarters and stealth combat, Sean had a more balanced variety of combat skills, and his explosives and automatic pistol proved more lethal than Desmond’s slow pistol and eagle vision. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors